Work Of Art
by MrsGrey001
Summary: Sonny has moved from rough place East L.A. to sunny California and meets bad boy Chad Dylan, will he turn her good or show her what bad really is? I had this story up before but didn't like it so took it down and rewrote parts so read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N any pictures on my profile :) and I changed a few things around about the characters. Like some personalities are really OOC and a few physical parts too like I made Sonny kind of tall, Demi is 5'2" but I made her 5'6" in this.**

Sonny P.O.V

Where to start? My name is Allison Munroe but everyone calls me Sonny. I am about 5'6" with black, long hair. I'm 19 years old and I live in east L.A which isn't exactly the best place to live. Honestly, you could get in a lot of trouble here. It's one of those places where every corner you turn, you're likely to see drug dealers, or hookers. This is where I was brought up so I'm not exactly Miss nice, I have a foul mouth and I like to use it. I'm a bitch and I know it. I don't do drugs, nor do I plan to - same with everything else and I could go on about the crappiness of this place, but this is still my home no matter what.

I grew up here and I won't let that go. My childhood wasn't a typical one, I didn't go to nursery school and play nice, in fact nursery school would be where I learnt some of my common bad habits. I also wouldn't hang around with girls and talk about make-up and shit, I would play basketball with the boys. I do get on ok with girls, but I would still be more relaxed with the boys, they aren't as catty. I use to live near Hollywood, but my dad left my mom and I when I was two and so she moved here and found another guy – Matt.

He made my childhood, well let's say interesting. He's a lazy drunk and I never understood why mom is with him, but she is. He was another source of my current personality that I wouldn't have had if I was living somewhere else. He would give me alcohol when I was about 14 and I didn't think anything of it. Everyone drinks around here, if you didn't you were weird and people would think you're a wuss. So I would drink – not that bad I mean I was only 14, but by the time I was 18 I would be drinking something almost everyday. I wouldn't get drunk that often maybe only a few times every other week. Still – he got me on it. He wasn't an abusive drunk in fact he's a legend - I love the man – he's just lazy, likes his beer and well I'll just say not exactly Brad Pitt.

Next we have my mom, her name is Connie and she's about my height. Short, dark hair with brown eyes and she works in a laundry place. I loved her like I would love any other family member, but sometimes she really got on my nerves. She is really over-protective and doesn't like the habits I have, like the drinking, occasional fight (James taught me how I'll tell you about him later,) and everything else I've picked up, but I love her anyway. She doesn't know that Matt started me on drink nor that I started at 14 but she knows I drink now.

Lastly but not least, James. He is Matt's son, and my step-brother but not by marriage because my mom and Matt aren't married. He is REALLY tall, like 6 foot, probably more. He has dark hair and eyes, a slight stubble and he is beyond ripped. He had this whole bad boy thing going, like I said earlier he was the one who taught me how to fight. Even though he was a bad guy, he can be really nice and sensitive sometimes which is one of the reasons I love him (not that he showed it with anyone but me and the family.) We have a relationship, well a sexual one that my mom and Matt don't know about – but everyone else does at school and they got over it ages ago.

Ok, so now that you now my life story, you'll know why James and I are kissing in the kitchen right now with Matt drunk in the next room.

"Fuck Sonny…" he groaned when I pushed my hips into his. He just got back from basketball training and seemed tense so I started kissing him to get him to loosen up and well… it works. We were going at it pretty hard and hadn't for a week or so, so we finally getting rid of some frustration.

He pushed my hips back and lifted me onto the table. I was wearing a pair of shorts so it wasn't easy access for him but I don't like skirts that much. He unbuttoned my shorts and pushed his hand down them until he found my centre and pushed a finger into my dripping core and started pushing in and out as he kissed me.

I moaned into his mouth which only made him pump harder. I stopped kissing him but put my head in the crook of his neck. "James…" I drawled out.

"Sonny, James, what are you two doing?" Matt slurred.

"Nothing dad." James grunted back.

"Oh my God." I moaned. James covered my mouth and said 'shh'. He pulled his finger out and I whimpered at the loss.

"Next time." He breathed. "Matt isn't that stupid." He smiled before pulling me of the table. I done my shorts back up panting and followed James into the living room where Matt was. He was watching some football match with a beer in his hand. I was still breathing kind of hard but I tried to steady it. "Hey dad."

"Hi." He mumbled. James and I looked at each other with questionable looks on our faces. He was normally a bit more happy than this.

"You O.K Matt?"

"Fine. Just tired." I shrugged it off and took his beer from his hand. I gulped a load down before James done the same and gave it back to Matt.

Just as we sat down Connie came in. "Hey kids, Matt I need to talk to you." She said heading towards the kitchen. Matt just got up and walked after her. We could hear mumbles which grew to shouts. I couldn't make out what they were saying but it didn't seem good. We sat in silence for a while and the shouting just got worse. I got up and ran upstairs. I hate it when they fight. They never used to but it's been happening a lot recently.

I threw myself on my bed and sat upright. This sucks. I looked over to the corner of my room and seen my piano sitting there. I slowly got up and walked over to it. I haven't played for 6 years. I ran my fingers over the keys and closed my eyes thinking about my love of music. I stopped playing when we moved here. I started playing a few notes and old lyrics started coming from my mouth.

"Everyday is like a blank canvas, you can paint it any way you want it." It was really slow and only a few keys of the piano were being hit. I sat down and started thinking about a beat. I hit a button and one of the pre-recorded tunes came on. It sounded good. I looked through the papers in the box next to it and pulled out a page with the lyrics of an old song on it and I began to play a proper beat and sang the lyrics that I had written a little while before I stopped playing.

_**"Everyday is like a blank canvas**_

_**You know you can paint it anyway you want it**_

_**You can draw black clouds, you can make the sun shine**_

_**Colour in a rainbow, or use black and white **_I was thinking about how much I wish this part was true… that I could make my life the way I really wanted it.

_**Open up your eyes and, your imagination**_

_**Come on let's write a song, a little poetry**_

_**Take a photograph, let's make some memories **_I didn't have many memories but I treasured the ones I did have

_**You can make it anything that you want it to be**_

_**If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art**_

_**Every night's like looking at a dark screen**_

_**You're never too young or too old to dream**_

_**You can make your fantasies into a reality**_

_**Cause you're creating your own masterpiece**_

_**Close your eyes and dream it, seeing is believing**_

_**Come on let's write a song, a little poetry**_

_**Take a photograph, let's make some memories**_

_**You can make it anything that you want it to be**_

_**If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art**_

_**Come on let's write a song, a little poetry**_

_**Take a photograph, let's make some memories**_

_**You can make it anything that you want it to be**_

_**If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art**_

_**Trying to simplify into Philosophy**_

_**Turn the star into a Galaxy**_

_**Make a little noise into a symphony **_I made my voice soft like a whisper and sang the words

_**You're creating a masterpiece**_

_**Yeah**_

_**You can make it anything that you want it to be**_

_**If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art**_

_**let's make some memories**_

_**You can make it anything that you want it to be**_

_**If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art**_

_**Come on let's write a song, a little poetry**_

_**Take a photograph, let's make some memories**_

_**You can make it anything that you want it to be**_

_**If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art**_

_**Life is a work of art**_

_**Life is a work of art**_

_**Life is a work of art**_

_**Life is a work of art"**_

"Wow." I turned around and James was standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Since the start of the song. You're amazing." I smiled and walked over to sit on the bed. He joined me a moment later and put his arm around my waist.

"Thanks but I'm not." I smiled. He kissed me really hard and laid me down on the bed with him on top of me.

"Trust me, you are." He said kissing me again.

"Sonny, James come here a minute." Mom called from down stairs.

"Go I'll be down in a sec." I murmured. He smiled, pecked my lips and left my room. I walked over to my piano, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote at the top:

"Work Of Art." I walked down stairs and heard James yelling. What the hell?

"Fuck no!" James yelled.

"Excuse you?" Mom seethed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sonny I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"Your distant grandfather died on your dad's said and he left us everything he had."

"I don't understand."

"He was very wealthy and I know you didn't know him but…"

"She's taking you to California." James said glaring at her."

"What? No way! We're moving to California!" I screamed as I jumped on James and hugged him.

"No, we're not." Matt said lazily.

"But I thought…"

"No, I'm not leaving and neither is James. I want to stay here." I can't believe this. I'm leaving James behind? And moving to California?

"I'm not leaving Sonny."

"I know you too are close, but we are moving, and you two are staying. Sonny start packing your things, we're leaving in a few days."

What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny P.O.V

I was lying on my bed just thinking about everything. I can not believe I am moving and leaving James. I mean, I don't love him but I care – a lot. We have been through a lot together and god I will miss him so much. How will I do this? How? Tears started coming down my face and I couldn't stop them.

"Fucking stop crying Sonny." I muttered to myself angrily. I heard the door open slightly and I tried to settle down because I knew who it was… James. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, facing away from him.

"Sonny, I know you're awake." I could practically see his smirk. I felt the blanket move and the bed dip from his weight. His arms circled my waist. I squeezed my eyes tighter together before opening them. We just laid there. Not talking. Nothing – just staying there in each others arms. I looked at the clock and it was 04:49am.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"We'll figure it out. I mean, a lot of people do the long distance thing."

"Long distance? James we're moving to Monterey. It's almost 6 hours away from here."

"I know, I know." I turned around and hugged him close, laying my head on his chest. The tears started again.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Sonny is crying?" he asked disbelieving. I moved out of bed and stood at the foot with James sitting up and staying at me. "What?"

"It's not funny James. I don't fucking cry! I'm Sonny fucking Munroe and I do not cry." I said tearing up. I tangled my hands in my hair and fell to the ground. James came over and grouched behind me with his arms right around me.

"I'm sorry. Sonny please, just calm down. Please baby." He held me for a long time and I eventually settled down. I felt him carry me to the bed and lay me down with him behind me. How am I going to do this?

* * *

I got up the next morning and got ready for school. I jumped in the shower for 10 minutes then got out and grabbed my clothes. It was boiling today so I grabbed some shorts and a light top. I let my hair dry naturally so it would be wavy and applied some light make-up. Looking in the mirror, I couldn't understand why I was so upset. I mean I'm leaving James but we can still visit and I'm rich now, and as of tomorrow - living in California. I should be happy.

I walked out of my room with my bag and some books and walked into James as he came out of the shower. "Hey."

"Hi." Great answer Sonny.

"How you doing?" He asked giving a sympathetic smile.

"How do you think James?" I looked down at my bare feet. "I'm leaving you and we will probably see each other once in a blue moon. I'm meant to be happy. Living in California and stinking rich, but I'm not and it's your fault."

He laughed lightly and shifted his weight from one foot. "How is my fault?"

"It just is."  
"You're so convincing." He smirked.

"Damn it James. It's your fault because you made me feel this way and you were the one who started this thing between us and you don't even seem to care. You're standing their joking and saying everything will be fine, but it won't be because I won't see you everyday. What if you find someone else? It's going to be heartbreaking and I won't be able to handle that!" I took a deep breath and relaxed.

"I think it's me meant to be worrying about you finding someone else. Look come on, it's your last day in east L.A. let's go and enjoy it." I tugged on my hand and pulled me down the steps.

"James, go put some clothes on please."

"Screw you Connie."

"Watch your mouth." He smirked at her in a challenging way and they both stared each other done.

"Stop it, both of you. I'm going to go wait outside for the bus." I grabbed some shoes and walked outside breathing in the fresh air. I looked around at the dull neighbourhood, and couldn't help the rush of excitement knowing tomorrow and every day after will be filled with palm trees.

James came out behind me and put his hands around my waist. I put my head back and rested it on his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you. So much." He said into my neck.

I smiled. "Me too." The bus pulled up and we walked over sitting down. I already told most of my close friends about moving and the second she seen me, Chloe ran up and hugged me.

"You're not leaving. I won't let you." She sniffed. I laughed and pushed her off me finding a seat in the back. She sat infront of me and James who put his arm around my shoulder. "Maybe if you said you didn't want to go, she would let you stay here."

"I tried that Chloe. I tried everything."

"Not everything, you should tell her about you two."  
"No way. She'd kill us." James stated. "It would make her decision more firm if that was possible." I snuggled into his chest and stayed quiet the rest of the ride.

* * *

I jumped of the bus and walked towards my locker. "It'll be fine Sonny."

"No it won't be James."

"So finally heard the bitch was leaving." I turned around to see the blonde bitch staring me down.

"What do you want Sarah?"

"Nothing just wanted to say sad you were leaving, but don't worry I'll be more than happy to take care of things for you." She said eyeing James.

"Dream on Sarah, James would never touch you. Even if he never met me."

"Of course he would. I'm the shit here Sonny, and it's about time you realised that."

"Wow. 'The Shit' really?"

"Fuck you, just know I always get my way. Call me when you're ready for the big leagues James." She winked and walked off.

"I fucking hate her."

"Yeah, but she has a great ass." I shoved him hard and slamming my locker, walked away.

* * *

"All packed?"

"Yeah mom. All packed." I said looking at the ground.

"Look sweetie I'm sorry, but we don't have choice."

"Yeah we do. Don't move." She breathed in deeply but ignored me and walked out to the car with the last box.

"Hurry up." She yelled. James came up behind me and grabbed my wrist. He nodded his head behind him.

"One minute." I told her. I followed him and he pushed me against the wall in the hallway and started kissing me.

"I'm going to miss you." He breathed.

"Me too." I looked him in the eyes and kissed him again.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Mom." Shit.

"What the hell?"

"Connie look…" James tried.

"NO! Is this why you didn't want to leave?" she seethed.

"Yes. It is." I yelled. "We've been sleeping together for about 2 years, and I love it." She just stood there for almost 5 minutes.

"Look, I suggest you don't tell Matt about this. Me? Give me time. Lets go." I could feel the tears as I followed her out to the car.

I jumped into the front seat and watched James as we pulled out of the street. He was welling up and the tears were spilling over his eyes.

* * *

"Sonny wake up." It was the first day in Monterey and I had to go to school. Fuck my life! We got in really late last night and I still hadn't looked around the house… wait sorry I mean mansion. This place was fucking massive. I'm probably going to get lost in my own house… I wasn't going to call it home yet.

I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes. I walked into my overly sized bathroom and got a shower. I got dressed in my tight, black, leather leggings with a pale, loose top that showed a lot of cleavage and my high heel combat boots. I dried my hair but let it stay naturally wavy and applied minimal make-up (just some gloss, blusher and mascara.) I walked down stairs and grabbed an apple.

"Don't you want something a bit more substantial?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to be late to school – which by the way sucks, so I'm going to run to the bus."

"First of all, in those heels? Don't think so. Second, you're not getting the bus. My grandfather left his cars too. Go and look in the back driveway." I looked at her puzzled but walked out anyway.

"What kind of car would an old guy like him have that I would want…?" I cut myself off and stared at the beauty in front of me. "No way!" I squealed.

"I take it you like it?" I turned and mom was standing there with a hugh grin on her face.

"Like? LIKE! I love it. Why would a granddad have this?"

"He knew he was really ill and always planned to leave me everything. I stayed in contact and knew I had you so he got you it." No way!

It was a white Audi R8 and I think I just fell in love. I ran over and jumped in after mom gave me the keys and punched in the address for the school into my Sat Nav and drove down the long drive way.

I pulled up into the drive way of BlazersHigh School and parked my car next to a car that looked like James Bond owned it.

"Rich bastards." I muttered. Even though I am now but still…

I walked towards the reception and told them I was the new girl and they gave me a pep talk which lasted until' half way through the first class. I looked at my schedule – wasn't too bad.

Maths

Home Economics

Break

Sex Ed

P.E.

Lunch

English

History

Ok I suppose it could be a little better. I huffed my way to Home Ec and when I got there I just walked in. The whole class just went quiet. It was all girls and they were all stairing.

"I assume you are… Alission…"

"Sonny." I corrected.

"Sonny Munroe."

"Yup."

"Grab that empty seat there." He said pointing to the back. I walked to the back and sat next to a blond girl who looked like a label whore.

"Hi, I'm Tawni." She said holding out her hand.

"Hi I'm I don't give a fuck." I said turning my back to her.

"Well fine then." She huffed.

The class went by pretty slow and I felt like killing myself. I didn't care about how to make lemon pie. I don't even like lemon. When the bell finally went and I was the first to leave. I walked to the café and grabbed some fruit and water. I then sprinted out of the chaos that is an American cafeteria and found an empty bench outside. I sat down and watched as everyone walked past. They all seemed so superficial and stuck up. Girls with skirts up their asses, boys running after girls for reputation. I don't think I'm going to like it here.

The bell went way too soon and I sighed in expiration. I got up and made my way to sex ed. Oh goody. This should be fun.

When I finally found my way there I was about 5 minutes late but everyone was standing outside the classroom so I assume the teacher wasn't here yet. I stood opposite them all against the wall and started texting James.

**Hey, I miss u – Sonny**

I sent it and waited for a reply. It came pretty quick.

**I miss u 2 babe Xo How is it over there? – James.**

**Could b better – crappy classes but the house is massive, wish u were here x – Sonny**

The phone was snatched out of my hand and I looked up to see the teacher. "What the hell?" I asked.

"No phones." He simply said.

"Fuck you, give me my phone."

"Excuse you?" he asked. I glared at him but let it go, I'll get it later. "Everyone in."

Once they were all sitting he told me to sit nearer the middle of the class next to an empty seat. He done the whole intro thing again and went around everyone in the class. Someone came through the door just as we finished.

"Allison, this is Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I told you it's Sonny."

"Not according to my name sheet. Chad this is Allison Munroe a new student."

"Hey Allison." He grinned. He was so good looking. Wow. Tall, blond short hair and oh my god his eyes. They were… so blue. Through that top I could tell he was built.

"Sonny." I corrected for the fifth time.

"I like that. Sonny."

"ok Chad – sit." Mr. Holland said. He walked down and sat next to me. I kept my eyes forward.

"Ok, so. Who can tell me what actually happens when a man gets an erection." Fuck sake.

"Means he need to fuck someone." Chad said smirking at me.

"No, it means he needs to learn to keep it in his pants." Some girl said.

"Sweet Jesus. It's when the dude gets turned on and the blood goes to his dick." I said.

"Thank you for that Allison."

"So how come you know a lot about a mans dick?" Chad said aloud. Everyone laughed at his joke.

"I think the question is how come you don't know – lack of experience?" I retorted. He smirked again and sat back in his chair as everyone erupted in laughter.

Chad P.O.V

Fuck. She is so fucking hot. Just fuck-able. I need her. I will get her. After school I went to hang out with my mate Nico.

"I swear man – I need to get her." I said to him.

"You have every girl in this school at your feet, why her?"

"You haven't seen her ok, once you do you'll understand."

"Right what ever man. I have to go it's 12." He got up and left.

I need her bad.

* * *

Sonny p.o.v

Yesterday was interesting. Mr. Holland is an ass though. Chad is… well he's hot, but he's a cocky shit. I was standing by my locker throwing some books around, when I closed it Chad was standing there.

"What do you want?"

"Oh touchy." He grinned.

"Chad?"

"Fine, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" I scoffed at him and turned around.

"Why would I?"

"because I know you want me bad." He smirked.

"Don't think so." I said walking away.

**Well, ur second day any better? X – James**

**Not really, got some ass who wnt leave me alone. X – Sonny**

**Who? X – James**

**Some guy, never mind how things back home? X - Sonny**

I walked out to the same table I was at yesterday and sat down. It wasn't long before Chad sat in front of me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Go out with me."

"No I have a boyfriend."

"Already? That was quick."

"Not here dick. Back in L.A."

"That's a long way."

"So?"

"So go out with me… he won't know."

"I will. Leave. Me. Alone." I pronounced each word slowly as if he were dumb – which he probably was.

"Never." He said winking and walking away. This is not going to go down well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N would just like to say thanks for your reviews :) They are really important to me and I love reading them :D **

Chad P.O.V

"Did you see that new chick? Hot or what man?" Grady, Nico and I were getting changed for p.e. and they couldn't stop talking about Sonny.

"I told you Nico."

"O.K fine, but still. I would fuck her any day."

"Hey, I called dibs."

"No you didn't!" Nico laughed.

"I did asshole!" I joked pushing him.

"Ok, first come, first served. Whoever gets to her first gets to fuck her and the other one can't say anything."

"Fine, you're on." We shook hands.

Once we were changed we walked into the gym and started messing around with the basketballs. We were kicking them about and throwing them and I never noticed anyone else coming in.

"HOLD THE BALLS!" someone screamed. We all turned around and seen that girl who thought she owned the world. She was always a goody-two-shoes who used to be really into herself but became more confident after starting basketball a few years back. I admit she was good but man she was annoying.

She was kind of small, brown short hair, hazel eyes not the prettiest. Her name was… something like Marie? No not Marie. Marcy? I think that was it.

"We're only messing… what's your name again?" Nico asked.

"Mandy." Oh yeah. I walked over to her and turned on the charm.

"Mandy, look we're only mucking about O.K calm down." I smiled at her that smile no one can resist.

"O.K but just, be quite so the teacher won't catch you." I winked at her and turned away.

Everyone started pilling into the gym anyway, and so did the person that I wanted to see. Sonny. She looked good. She was talking to Nicole. Nicole is one of my closest friends, and she lived next to me. If she knew Sonny then I could get closer to her. Just because I want to fuck her, seriously she would be amazing.

Nicole is about 5'7" with dark brown/black hair that came to just below the shoulders. She also had hazel eyes but hers were really dark and beautiful. She had slightly tanned skin, flat stomach and an amazing basketballer. Unfortunately she is friends with that Mandy girl although I think out of pitty. She is stunning but we are just friends – well friends with benifits. I mean we've had sex but it never made anything awkward.

I made my way over to them and said hi.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny sighed.

"Hey, Nicole and I are friends, came to say hey to her."

"Whatever." She said walking away to get a basketball.

"What was that?" Nicole asked as I watched after Sonny.

"I want Sonny but she's not buying it."

"Want her as in...?"

"In my bed."

"Lovely. Just turn on the charm or whatever you do."

"Tried that Nic."

"Then give her time, but don't hurt her Chad." She patted my chest and walked over to Sonny. I ran my hand over my face and headed back over to Grady and Nico.

* * *

**Sonny P.O.V**

"Sonny wait up."

"Sorry Nicole, but Chad and I aren't on the best terms now."

"Yeah I heard. You know he's a really nice guy."

"No he's a cocky, aggravating little bitch. Besides I have a boyfriend back in L.A."

"Yeah, six hours away. I think you should give Chad a chance."

"If you like him so much, you should go out with him." I think I heard her mutter 'I have' before the teacher came in and told us to get into fives and we would go straight to playing matches.

I was with Nicole and three other girls I didn't really know. Mandy, Taylor and Rose.

"O.K do you want to do boys v. girls or girls vs girls and boys v. boys?" Coach Williams asked.

There was a chorus of boys v. girls – apparently it was a tradition that the boys would beat the girls but they would never give up so I went with it. I was O.K at basketball, I mean I only knew what James told me, so I was kind of confused about what to do but I went with it.

"O.K boys team 'A' and girls team 'C.'" Fuck that was me and Chad. I walked over to the court and stood beside some guy so I could mark him.

"Sonny, you do jump ball."

"What's that?"

"Stand in the middle and jump. Try to hit the ball this way when the ref throws it up." I nodded and walked to the middle and was greeted by Chad. I turned and glared at Nicole. She set this up, she must have I mean she is taller she would be better at ball jump or whatever it is. She shrugged me off.

"Hey Sonny."

"Fuck up Chad." The coach came over and threw the ball up. I jumped as it came down and tried to hit it to my team mates but Chad was taller and beat me to it. He threw it to that guy I was standing by and he scored.

Boys: 2 Girls: 0

By the end of the P.E class girls were defeated by scores like 40:16 and it was really frustrating. No wonder they never gave up. I made my way out of the changing rooms and banged into a hard chest.

"Shit sorry." I muttered. I bent to get my books and the guy I banged into bent to help.

"No worries. My fault." I stood up and looked at the god in front of me. He was fine! Really tall, tan and muscled. Short black hair and brown eyes. Wow. "I'm Jake."

"Sonny." I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He beamed. "Where you heading?"

"It's lunch I was going to go to the benches."

"Mind if I join?"

"No I don't." We walked to my usual bench and sat down.

"So, Jake. Tell me about yourself." Although I didn't care I just wanted him distracted while I stared at him.

"You don't waste time." He laughed. "Well I play football, not the smartest and I have a girlfriend that I love." My mood suddenly dropped. He had a girlfriend… lucky bitch. Awk well I have James… don't I?

"Who?"

"Nicole, Nicole Black." No way.

"Nicole? The girl who plays basketball? Brown eyes?" he nodded yes. "No way we're friends."

"Cool, guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

"Yeah, guess we will." I smiled. Nicole was my friend but I couldn't help but be a little flirty, he was fine.

"So what's up with you and Chad?"

"What do you mean?" I sighed.

"Well he's obviously into you. You should give him a chance."

"Why do people keep saying that? Jesus." I yelled. I got up to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey look. Sorry. I was just offering an opinion."

"Yeah well I didn't ask for it." I said walking off.

I stormed over to my locker and threw my books into it. I hate this school. I grabbed my books for American History and walked to my class. I got there just as the bell went and decided to go on in and sit down. Just as I did Nicole came over and sat next to me.

"Hey chick. You o.k?"

"Fine." I grumbled. Everyone started into the class and none other than Chad walked in. He walked towards me and stopped in front of me.

"Hey Sonny. Ready to admit you want me yet?"

"Hell no and fuck of."

"Oh touchy. Fine I'll go." He said holding up his hands and walking on past.

Damn him. He is really hot but he's just so... annoying. Arrogant, cocky, conceited, self loving ass! _You like it!_ Ahh. No. I. Don't. _Yes you dooo. _Fuck, my brain is against me on this. I really don't like this. I feel like I'm cheating on James because I like Chad. Wait what? I like him? No, because I find him hot.

"Sonny?" I came out of my thoughts and looked beside me.

"What?"

"What's up you just zoned out." Nicole asked.

"Nothing. Never mind."

* * *

**Chad P.O.V**

I liked teasing Sonny. She's got a temper, I bet she would be great in bed. I'd love to find out.

The teacher rambled on about some shit for a while and before I knew it we had 15 minutes of class left.

"O.k. You all need to pair up for this project. Not with your friends though, no work would ever be done. I've put all your names into this container and you will all pick a random partner." He came around and I hoped I would get Nicole or Grady but that probably won't happen.

He went to Nicole and she picked out a name and called it out like everyone else. "Grady Mitchell." She smiled as she walked over towards us. "At least I'm with someone I know." They both smiled at each other and she sat down. Next was Sonny and I just realised there were only a few names left. I might get her as a fucking partner. She took a breath and put her hand in the container.

She pulled out the piece of paper and looked at it before throwing her head on the table… no way. No fucking way. The teacher took the slip out of her hand and called out, "Chad Cooper." Fuck sake! I got up and slowly made my way to her table and eventually sat next to her.

"Did you plan this?" she sneered.

"Hardly, I don't exactly like this either ok." It would be a good chance to butter her up, but I would have to take it slow. She just looked gob smacked but I just smiled on the inside.

"What's your problem?"

"I've been asking you that for a while." I looked at the clock and we only had a few minutes left.

"Sorry. I just moved here and you kind of just hit on me and I wasn't up for it." She said after a minute of nothing but breathing sounds.

"Sorry, but I couldn't care about you anymore." I said getting up and walking out of the class room as the bell went.

Time to try something new. If I don't come on too strong it might help.

I left to go to my locker and she followed me there. "What?"

"We need to sort out this project no matter how much we hate each other o.k?"

"Fine, your house, tonight, 8 o'clock."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"We're so good." I finished.

* * *

**Sonny's P.O.V**

Chad was so frustrating. One second he's like 'go out with me' and then he's saying he couldn't give a crap. What is wrong with him! He's so confusing and I hate confusing! I banged my head against the locker. I heard a chuckle and I looked up to see the blonde girl, Tawni, smirking at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing, bitch." She snared and gave me a dirty look before turning around and walking away from me, swaying her hips as she walked. _Skank._

"Hey you ok?" I turned around to see Nicole looking at me like I was mental.

"Yeah I'm fine. Chad is just being... weird."

"How?"

"One second he likes me then next he couldn't give a fuck." I groaned.

"Why do you care?" She wriggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up Nic." I laughed and snaked my arm around hers, pulling her outside. We found an empty table and sat down with our lunch. "So, what's with that Tawni chick?"

"Tawni Hart?" She questioned. "She's just another popular, spoilt, rich girl. She tries too hard to be the _it _girl."

"Why does she have it in for me? She called me a bitch for no reason."

"Probably because Chad likes you." She took a mouthful of her burger. "She is like in love with him but he never touched her. He would go after any girl in the school, but not her. She just has some serious mental problems that a well paid doctor wouldn't even be able to fix. She's a total physco. Seriously."

"First, he does not like me. Second, how is she physco?"

"First, yes he does. Second, she practically stalks people. She was obsessed with Chad's older brother Kyle. Followed him around like a puppy." She laughed. "When he graduated a few years back, she moved her attention to Chad, but he didn't want anything to do with her. She added him on Facebook, Twitter, everything he had. Bitch is crazy." She giggled.

"Obviously." I laughed as some guy sat beside me. "Did it hurt?" He asked.

"What?" I said taking a drink.

"When you feel from heaven? Because, baby I know an angel when I see one." I spat my drink everywhere laughing really hard.

"That was so cheesy." I coughed out.

"Nico, what do you want?"

"Nothing Nic, just trying to say hey."

"Say it somewhere else." I knew that voice. Chad showed up and put his hand on Nicos shoulder and pulled him up smirking.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on." He dragged Nico away with a quick glance at me.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

**Chad's P.O.V**

"What the fuck Chad!"

"What? We did not say we couldn't stop the other person's plans." I grinned.

"Ok, true, but Chad come on!" I laughed him off and looked back over at Sonny. I really can't lose this bet with him and I'm going to her house tonight to do a project, so I have an advantage.

"Guess what, I'm going over to her house tonight."

"Why?" He asked sitting down opposite me.

"She invited me over. She wants me bad."

"Pft, no she didn't and no she doesn't."

"No really she did." I grinned. "She said she wanted me to come over because she wanted to show me how much she needed me."

"No way!"

"Seriously."

"Fuck!" He actually believed me! We picked up out stuff as the bell went and I walked over to my locker to see Tawni standing there. _For fuck sake._

"Hey babe."

"Hi Tawni."

"So, there's a party this weekend, do you want to go with me?" She tried in a seductive voice.

"No, I'm taking Sonny." I wish I was taking her, hard, against a wall.

"That bitch, why?" She sneered.

"I want to, and she's not a bitch." Well she is but it's why I want her so bad.

"She is a slutty, two faced, bitch. I don't like her and you shouldn't either ok. She's bad news and you deserve way better. Like me. I would treat you the way a women treats a real man." She said trailing her hand down to my jeans. "Come on Chad, stop resisting what you really want." I pushed her hand away.

"Fuck Tawni, when will you realise I. Do. Not. Want. You." I pronounced slowly, before walking off.

"Call me." She called out. Dumb bitch. Tonight, Sonny will be mine.

**A/N please review =D**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sonny P.O.V**

Chad is coming to my house tonight. I think I want to kill myself. Fuck! What am I doing? I have James back in L.A and yet I can't stop thinking about Chad. Sometimes it's about us together… but other times it's about how aggravating I find him. I'm so confused.

It was 7:45 and Chad would be here in the next 15 minutes. I was running around my bedroom trying to give it a quick clean because I only finished unpacking earlier today. I was only in a pair of shorts and a tank top and I wasn't planning on changing because Chad was coming over. Once I was finished I went down the spiral stair case and into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I pulled out some crackers and cheese and threw them on a plate. I was about half way up the stairs before I had to come back down to answer the door.

"Hey Sunshine." He said with little emotion. Sunshine?

"Hi Chad. This way." I said walking back up the stairs. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked into my bedroom and couldn't help as a small smile formed on my lips. I threw myself onto my bed and set the plate of food on the table whilst Chad just stood in the doorway.

"You can come in you know." I said in a 'duh' tone. He smiled and walked in towards my table and starting eating a cracker. He looked me up and down and said…

"Yum." I rolled my eyes and stood up toe to toe with him.

"Look, let's just do this project and get it over with."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"How is Titanic even part of American History anyway?" he asked.

"It just is. Shut up and sit down." I said sitting back on the bed. He walked over to my closet and started looking threw my stuff. I ran over to him and slammed the closet door shut.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"Just looking Sunshine."

"Well don't Chaddy."

"My name is Chad."

"My name is Sonny." I said walking back towards my bed. He walked back over and sat at my desk and we actually got some work done.

"Ok, so the Titanic. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yeah, I was obsessed with it not too long ago." I mentioned.

"Good because it's all based on facts. So the first point is..." He took a moment to read the page we were given. "List some facts on the construction of the Titanic."

"Well, it began on 31 March 1909, commissioned by White Star but built by Harland and Wolff in Belfast, all the steel used in the hull had to be imported, over three million rivets were used in Titanic's hull..."

"Alright, slow down. How the hell do you know all this."

"I told you, I was obsessed. I loved the Titanic and I tried to learn everything about it." I grinned.

"Right..." He smirked. "So the next point, facts about the actual disaster."

"Right um, sank at 2.20am on Monday 15 April – 2 hours and 40mins after hitting the iceberg, a lot of the lifeboats were launched half full, and it lies about 12,460ft at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean." I smiled proudly at the amount I could remember.

He was scribbling everything down and it pretty much continued like this for the rest of the night.

Chad was weirdly quiet, I mean I know I wanted him to leave me alone but now that he was practically ignoring me at school and now we're only talking about the project… I kind of wanted him to talk to me. I don't know why but I do. James was what was stopping me from the start. I haven't talked to him in a while and I miss him a little. What am I going to do?

"Sonny?" Chad pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you ok? You sort of blanked out." He asked worriedly.

"Yeah… just thinking. How far have we got?"

"We're finished… Do you want some water or something?"

"What? No I'm fine."

"O.k." He said slowly. "Well I guess I should go home." I nodded and we both walked to the door. Before he left he turned around and kissed me on the cheek. "Later Munroe." He smiled and walked of leaving me there with my mouth hanging open.

Fuck me.

* * *

I walked into school the next day still thinking about last night. Chad couldn't have just walked away? He has to do something! Fuck him. I walked towards home room and sat down in my normal seat in the back just after the bell went. I plugged in my headphones and listened to 'AC DC' when someone pulled out one ear phone right in the middle of 'Highway to Hell.' I turned around and there he was in all his sexy glory.

"What do you want Chad?"

"So we're back to you being bitchy?"

"First, when was I not, and second if I wasn't bitchy then I wouldn't be if you didn't kiss me last night!"

"Oh come on Sonny, I kissed you on the cheek."

"You still kissed me." I grumbled. He sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe you should ask yourself why you care so much. Hmm?" he asked before getting up and walking away. Fuck sake!

The bell went and I walked off to Sex Ed. I met Nicole half way there.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey Nic."

"So… there's this party at my boyfriends house and you're invited if you want to go."

"Jake? Crap I should talk to him."

"What? Why?"

"He banged into me the other day and offered to sit with me at lunch, so we did but he brought Chad up and I kind of snapped at him and stormed of like a little bitch." I sighed.

"Oh, yeah he told me that you stormed off but I was kind of the one who told him to bring up Chad." She laughed. "Don't worry he's over it."

"Still I should say sorry, and why would you ask him to do that?"

"To find out what you thought of him. I'm a friend of Chad's and I think he likes you. You can say sorry… Friday night, 8 o'clock I'll meet you at yours at 6 to get ready." She winked walking off. I laughed lightly and shook my head walking into the classroom.

I sat in my chair and Chad sat next to me. I kept my eyes forward and tried not to pay attention to him.

"Sonny you can't just ignore me." Yeah I can. "Sonny, come on."

"Why Chad, you ignored me."

"Because you were being hostile towards me." I sighed but didn't respond. "Meet me after school… at the diner near the end of 5th street."

"Fine. Now shut up will you."

Mr. Holland walks into the classroom... late again, and sat down at his table and started looking through the train wreck that was his desk.

"You know Sonny, you could just talk to me and it will all be ok."

"You know what Chad, you started by annoying me and then you switched it and said you didn't care. Now you're back to annoying me again. Make up your mind and then maybe I will talk to you."

"Yeah I know but..."

"Ok..." Mr. Holland started, "I'm going to hand out some pages and you just need to answer the questions and give it back in." He started handing out the pages and I just looked down avoiding eye contact with Chad. Once I got the sheet I started to answer the questions.

"Hey Sonny, help me. Question 3, why are so many sperm produced when only one is needed?" Chad smirked.

"To ensure the strongest is fertilised. Out of the million produced I don't know how you got picked!" I quipped.

"Ouch. That hurts." He laughed. I handed my sheet in and walked back to my table ignoring Chad.

The rest of the day went by slowly and the most exiting part is when the bell goes to tell you another class is finished and school has to end at some point. No wonder I never went back in L.A. When the bell went for the end of school I started walking towards the exit to meet Chad.

As I made my way to the diner I couldn't help but think about what would happen when I met up with him. Guess I'm about to find out. I walked into a diner called 'The Dish.' I looked around for Chad and seen him sitting near the other side of the diner in a secluded booth. I walked over and slid in opposite him.

"Why am I here?"

"Look Sonny… I like you. O.k. I only admitted it to myself after I left your house, but if you don't like me then can we at least be friends?"

"Seriously? After everything you're asking to be my friend?"

"Well yeah."

"Alright yeah… fine." I smiled. Better than nothing.

"Good. Now there's a party at this guys house on Friday…"

"I know. Nic told me."

"Oh… well then will you go with me?" I looked at him with a surprised expression. "As friends." He clarified.

"Sure." I smiled.

We just sat there and talked for ages, and I enjoyed it. It was… nice. Chad drove me home later at about 10.

"Night Sunshine."

"Goodnight Chaddy." I grinned. He drove off and I walked up the steps to the house. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey." She beamed.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because you're about to be really happy… and I love it when you are happy."

"O.k. little creepy. What are you on about."

"Me." I turned around and could not believe my eyes.

"James." I breathed.

"What? You not happy to see me?" He grinned. I beamed and ran into his arms and kissed him hard.

"Off course I am. What are doing here?"

"I came to visit you, what do you think?" I kissed him again. He started pulling me towards the stairs.

"Mom we'll see you later." I yelled back at her.

"Ewwww!" she screamed back. I just let out a loud laugh and continued walking up the stairs with James.

We got into my room and he started attacking my lips and neck.

"God Sonny I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." We made our way to the bed as clothes were removed and… well we had a good night.

The next morning was bliss. I woke up in James arms with his hands tracing patterns on my back.

"Good morning."

"Yes, it is." I responded. He laughed a small bit and we sat up.

"That was… amazing."

"Well there was a lot of waiting so it wasn't going to be gentle sex!" I teased.

"Hey, I'm not complaining… but Jesus Sonny you are loud." We both erupted in laughter. I looked up at him.

"I have something I want you to hear."

"What?"

"A song I wrote for you." He grinned widely and followed me out of the bed over to my guitar. I threw on my night coat and he put on his boxers and jeans. I sat down and start strumming.

**Don't walk away like you always do this time**

**Baby you're the only thing that's been on my mind ** _I couldn't help but think how this was a lie_

**Ever since you've left I've been a mess**

**I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone but I gotta let you know**

**I wanna get back to the old days** _True, they were so easy_

**when the phone would ring and I knew it was you**

**I wanna talk back And get yelled at**

**Fight for nothing Like we used to**

**Oh, kiss me Like you mean it **

**Like you miss me Cause I know that you do** _I just didn't miss him the same way_

**I wanna get back Get back With you**

**Don't look at me that way I see it in your Eyes**

**Don't worry about me I've been Fine** _Not really…_

**I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess Since you've left**

**And every time I see you It gets more and more Intense**

**I wanna get back To the old days **

**When the phone Would ring And I knew it Was you**

**I wanna talk back And get yelled at**

**Fight for nothing Like we used to**

**Oh, kiss me**

**Like you mean it Like you miss me Cause I know that you do**

**I wanna get back Get back With you**

**You were the only one I wanted** _The word 'were' stuck in my head_

**And you were the first one I fell for**

**You're the only one That I've been needing **_Not lately… I'm starting to think I can't be just friends with Chad_

**And I don't want to be Lonely anymore**

**I wanna get back To the old days**

**When the phone Would ring And I knew it Was you**

**I wanna talk back And get yelled at**

**Fight for nothing Like we used to!**

**Oh, kiss me**

**Like you mean it Like you miss me Cause I know That you do**

**I wanna get back Get back With you**

**(Get back)**

**Get back**

**(Get back)**

**Get back**

**(Get back)**

**Get back**

**(Get back)**

**Get back**

**Oh, kiss me**

**Like you mean it Like you miss me Cause I know That you do**

**I wanna get back**

**Get back**

**I wanna get back**

**Get back**

**I wanna get back**

**Get back**

**Get back**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah** _I finished loudly and strong thinking that I need to talk to Chad soon…_

"Wow Sonny… That was amazing." He said. "I can't believe I have to leave again after that song."

"When?"

"Saturday morning." Fuck the party. "What?"

"Nothing… There's a party on Friday, but we can just stay in."

"No, I'd like to go." He said hugging me. Oh goody.

"Hey I have school so I got to get ready." I said leaving his embrace and walking into my walk in closet.

"Since when do you go to school."

"Since I moved here and they actually care if you go or not." I laughed.

"People care here? Weird." He grinned. I pulled out a black and white stripped vest top and a short, tight black skirt. I put on my underwear then got dressed and put on a pair black high heels that had holes along the side and walked out into my bedroom again.

I walked over to wall size mirror and applied some make-up. Concealer for my eyes (didn't get much sleep if you know what I mean), mascara, light smoky eyes, and pale lip gloss. Just as I finished putting on some pale pink blusher I began brushing through my hair and noticed James staring at me through the mirror.

"What?" I asked.

"You look fucking hot." He breathed. I laughed a little. "You wear this to school?"

"Yeah, I went shopping just after I first arrived and they only had these kinds of things so I thought 'might as well.'" He normally only seen me in tracks and the odd pair of jeans.

I turned around and started walking towards the door but he pulled me back by the waist so I was crushed against him. "You're a tease." He grinned kissing me hard. I pulled away for air, smirked and walked away.

**A/N Ok so please review and tell me what you think next chapter will be up after I get 5 reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So thanks for the reviews lol Really appreciate it**

**Sonny P.O.V**

"Hey Sunshine." I felt him put his hand on my waist before he spoke.

"Hey Chad." I smiled. The bell went for lunch about 10 minutes ago and I was just putting some things in my locker.

"So, about the party tomorrow I can pick you up if you want."

"No, it's ok. Nicole's coming over to get ready with me, she can take me." I closed my locker and started to walk towards the outdoor benches with Chad beside me.

"Sure, but I'll meet you there because Nicole will probably leave to be with Jake. Here…" he said pulling out his phone. "… give me your number and you can text me when you get there." We exchanged numbers and sat down at the bench. "So I, uh… like your outfit."

I looked up from my orange at him and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really. It's… uh… sexy."

"Why golly, gee thanks." I said in an overly exaggerated chipper voice. He just laughed.

"Can you never just take a compliment?"

"She never has, always something to say." I turned around as James came over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Hey James. What are you doing here?" I stumbled.

"Thought I'd meet you for lunch."

"James?" Chad said. "James as in your boyfriend? From L.A?"

"Yeah, and you are?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." He just ignored his hand. "Thought you were, you know, in L.A."

"Came to visit my girl." He said sitting down and putting a protective arm around my shoulders as I looked at the table, avoiding Chads eyes.

"Well that's nice." Chad voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I'll see you later Sonny."

"Sure." I muttered.

"Who was that?"

"Just someone I met when I first came here."

"Seems… never mind. How has your day been?"

"Good so far." The bell went and I started to get up.

"Where you going?"

"O.k. James I know you haven't been to school like… ever but when the bell goes that means lunch is over."

"I know but why don't you skip it and come with me?"

"I can't James I have to get to class. I'll see you at home later." I kissed him on the cheek and walked off to get my stuff for P.E.

I walked into the changing room and started to take off my top.

"Hey, you."

I turned around to see a brunette headed girl just a bit taller than me whose hair came down her back. Her eyes were hazel and she was wearing a school girl outfit. Her skirt came about two inches above her knee and was a blue, grey and white checker colour. She wore an open collar, white, long sleeve blouse, with a grey vest coat and purple and black tie that was really loose. She had nylon tights and small black heels.

"What?"

"Seen you at lunch with Chad and some other guy. I also seen Chad walk away angry. Are you stupid or something?"

"Excuse me?" I said disbelievingly.

"Chad is the hottest guy on campus and any girl would be lucky to have him at her side yet you were ignoring him from day one. I seen you two give each other your numbers and then you just let him leave when some weird guy comes over. I assume he is your boyfriend because he kissed you but I would take Chad any day."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Leave Chad alone." She sneered.

"You were just saying I would be lucky to have him now you're saying to leave him alone? Look we're friends; you have no right assuming anything. He walked away because… he wanted… to um give me and James some time alone." I lied.

"No he didn't you're lying…"

"Piss off Penelope." Some other brunette came over who looked like this Penelope girl.

"Whatever." She said walking off.

"Sorry about her, she's had it big for Chad for a while now. I'm Portlyn."

"Hi, I'm Sonny."

"Yeah I know, who doesn't?" she laughed.

"Right." I continued getting changed while she did the same.

"So, you going to that party tomorrow?"

"At Jakes? Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering, maybe I'll see you around." I nodded and she walked off into the gym. These kids are weird. I put on my trainers and walked out to find Nicole.

"Hey."I greeted.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah just some girls in the locker room acting a bit weird." I said.

"Who?"

"Um… Portlyn and Penelope."

"Oh those two, yeah Penelope's a little weird but Portlyn's dead on." I nodded, not really listening because Chad just came in with all his friends.

"Chad?" I called out. He looked around at me and gave a small nod. "I'll be back in a minute." I said to Nicole as I made my way over. "Hey, look about earlier…"

"No worries. Your boyfriend came to visit you, so what?"

"Well you looked pretty… I don't know upset. Then you were acting kind of cold."

"Well sorry I'm not all happy all the time." He snapped.

"Alright sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine." He said raising his voice a little.

"Fuck you Chad." I scoffed, walking back to Nicole. "What a dickhead." She raised her brows but left it alone.

"Alright, everyone into their teams." Coach yelled. We all got into the same teams as last time but we had one extra player in ours because she wasn't here the last time, so I sat out as a sub. Chad vs Jakes team was first and Chad won. So then my team minus me went on against them.

They done that jump ball thing and Chad knocked it away from Nicole towards his team who scored easily. The match pretty much went something like this, they sore, we score, they score, we score. The score was 36-34 to Chads team and Nicole didn't look that happy, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. The new girl, Jordan threw the ball from the back line and passed it into Nicole who started dribbling the ball towards the half way line. She passed it to Mandy at the side and Nicole ran in towards the basket and Mandy passed it back into her. She turned around to shoot but Chad jumped and knocked it away.

He smirked at Nicole and started tickling her. "Chad stop it you cheater." She laughed. He let go and they both ran to the back corner near Chads basket as his team mate brought the ball up. I felt kind of jealous of Nicole. Damn it! Some guy passed it to Chad and he dribbled into the basket. Nicole ran in front of him and stood still with her arms crossed in front of her in the shape of an 'X.' Chad banged into her and she fell back.

Coach called a foul and time out as my team made their way over to me. "What's happening?" I asked.

"Chad banged into me when I was standing still so he fouled me and now coach calling a time out." Nic explained.

"Is there any point, there's only 43 seconds left on the clock."

"I know, but we get two shots and if you make them, we win for the first time in like forever." Mandy put in.

"If I make them? What are on about?"

"Sonny, you have to go on for me. Chad really hurt my ankle."

"What? No that means I have to mark Chad."

"Sonny come on." Everyone whined.

"No I can't, Nic come on." She just smiled and raised her eyebrows. Nicole looked back as Coach blew the whistle then turned her head back to mine.

"Go for it." She said pulling me up and pushing me away from the stands towards the court. "It's two shots for the foul Sonny, you have to take them." Nicole yelled.

"I can't shoot!" I yelled back scared. Nicole just gave me a look saying 'Just do it already.'

"Coach Sonny's subbing for me." Nicole yelled and he nodded. I stood at the free-throw line and just stared at the basket. Oh crap!

"Don't miss Munroe." I looked at Chad smirking and glared at him before looking back at the basket. Coach passed me the ball and I tried to do what James taught me.

I bent my knees, held the ball at my chest and lined it up with the basket. Focusing as hard as I could I quickly straightened my legs and released the ball keeping my hands up. I don't know why I had to keep my hands up but James said it always helped. The ball flew through the air and went straight into the basket without touching the ring.

My eyes grew wide and a grin spread across my face as well as everyone else on my team. "Swish." They muttered disbelievingly. I done the same thing again and the same thing happened. My whole team cheered and hugged me. Did I just win this game for us?

"Don't celebrate yet…" everyone went quiet and turned to see Chad. "…43 seconds is a long time in basketball, we can still win this. One of my 3 pointers and you guys lose." Chad said smugly. The whole hall was watching us in silence.

"Really Chad, really?"

"Yes Sonny, because I'm not about to lose to you of all people." I smirked at him and he faltered.

"Bring it on." The whole hall erupted in claps and cheers. It was like something out of a movie. He moved under the basket to pass it in while we moved to the other end of the court to defend and not let them score. Chad passed to someone who was called Grady (Chad shouted his name) who then passed it back to Chad as he moved into the corner near me.

Chad dribbled towards me and just stood there dribbling the ball. "You're not going to win this Chad."

"Want a bet?"

"Hell yeah." I said confidently.

"If I win, you have to kiss me at the party tomorrow."

"And if I win…" he scoffed, "…if I win, then you have to say in front of everyone today, that you knew the girls could beat you."

"Deal." He held out his hand, with 15 seconds on the clock. I shook it then launched forward pushing the ball out of his hand and dribbling down the court to our basket. I stopped and took the shot. It hit of the backboard and into the basket – 6 seconds on the clock. The boys took it from the back line and tried to launch it into the net from the opposite side of the basket and only missed by a centimetre. I breathed a sigh of relief and everyone started cheering… the girls won.

I walked over to Chad and smirked. "You lost the bet." I smiled

"Fine." He grumbled. "Hey everyone!" He yelled. "I knew the girls would beat us, because they are just that good." he said sarcastically. I grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

"I can not believe you actually beat Chad in basketball." Nicole gushed.

"It is not that big of a deal. It's only basketball." We were in my room getting ready for the party tonight while James and my mom were down stairs doing whatever.

"Only basketball? We used to beat them for 2 years straight and then they got all smug thinking boys are better than us. They have only been beating us because our team got cut because we didn't have enough people and so we had no training."

"Look just leave it. It's over and done."

"Fine." She grumbled. "What's happening with you and Chad?"

"I don't even know. I like him, I know that now, but when I tried to see if he was ok after James showed up he just snapped at me. I'll see what happens tonight."

"That's why we are making you look this hot." She grinned. I had on a very colourful dress that just about covered my ass. It had small sleeves that just hung off my shoulders and it had a gap from the top to the middle of my stomach, exposing my breasts. I then put on a long, silver necklace that rested between my chest. I put on a pair of white platforms.

"Are you sure about this Nic, don't you think it's a bit slutty?"

"Oh it's completely slutty, but that's the point tonight." She beamed. I couldn't help but burst into laughter at her. "Come on, make-up time." She sang. She sat me down at my make-up table and started doing me up. By the time she finished, I looked pretty hot. She gave me a little blue colour in the eye shadow which really made my eyes pop, then the rest was really light. She then lightly curled my hair so it fell around my shoulders.

"Wow Nicole. You're good."

"I know." She laughed. "My turn." She was already dressed in a sexy black number and her hair straightened so she just had to do her make-up which she kept natural.

By the time we time we were done, it was already 7:45. We walked down stairs to get James who had on a black top and jeans.

"Hurry up James we haven't got all day." I said smiling. He turned around and raised his eye brows.

"You are kidding right?" he laughed. "You two looked great. We ready."

"Yeah let's go." I said as he gave me a kiss.

We walked out to the car and Nicole gave us directions. A few minutes before we pulled up I texted Chad.

**_'Hey we're outside where u at?' – SM_**

We found a parking space and we all jumped out. "Holy crap Nic, this place is hugh."

"Yeah I know." She laughed. "Come on let's go."

"Wait Chad told me to text him and wait out here for him." Nicole was about to say something but James cut in before she had the chance.

"Chad? Why is he meeting you?"

"Because he wanted to. He's my friend."

"Yeah I think he wants more than that." I slapped him on the chest and gave him a 'don't even think about it' look.

**_'I'm comin out nw, where you waitin?' – CDC_**

**_'I'll meet u at the door' – SM_**

**_'Sure' – CDC_**

"Come on, he's at the door."

"Oh goody." James deadpanned. I ignored him with a smile and walked towards the door. Chad was just walking out as I got there.

"Hey Sunshine." He kissed me on the cheek and I swear I heard James growl.

"Hey Copper."

"Hey Chad." James' voice was dripping with venom towards him. Chad just smiled slightly but ushered us inside.

What I seen I did not expect. Inside was even bigger than it looked from outside. There were stairs just in front to the left then a room in front, to the right and to the left. An enormous chandelier right above my head.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Pretty much." James agreed.

"Nic, Sonny, Chad and some guy I don't know."

"Hey Jake." He nodded to me in return and kissed Nicole on the lips. When they pulled a part I introduced James.

"Oh hey man." Jake greeted sticking his hand out, and surprisingly James took it and smiled. "Hey look, we'll see you later." Jake said walking off with Nicole.

"Sonny come here, I want to introduce you to some people." He took my hand and pulled me towards a bunch of guys. "Guys this is Sonny. Sonny this is Grady…" he pointed to a short guy with sandy blond helmet hair who nodded in my direction. "… Nico…" a tall, lanky guy who had beautiful dark skin and brown eyes who waved, "…Grant who is Gradys older brother…" a slightly built guy with short brownish hair. "…and lastly Kyle." He looked a little like Chad only younger and green eyes. "He's my younger brother." Oh.

"Hey." I mumbled lowly. I heard a cough and turned to see James standing there protectively.

"That's James, Sonnys boyfriend." Chad explained without any emotion.

It took about 10 minutes until' I felt like these guys were my best friends, we get on really well. Grady and Nico had a great sense of humour, Kyle opened up a bit and he is a smart ass. Everything you say he has something else to add. It's funny sometimes because no one understands what he's on about. Then Grant was really hyper. Chad said he's always like that which I can believe.

James was really quiet which isn't normally like him but I ignored it. After about an hour of talking about a bunch of crap no one really cares about James whispered in my ear. "Come with me a minute." Before I could say anything he started to pull me towards the back of the house. He pulled me into the kitchen corner and started attacking my lips.

"God Sonny." He muttered against my lips. His hands started to travel up my dress until it was bunched up at my waist.

"James, no. Not in someone else's house in their kitchen." I said pushing him away.

"Didn't stop you before." He said attacking my neck.

"James that was different, it was your kitchen and no one else was in the house. Get off me." I said raising my voice, pushing at his chest. He ignored me and pushed his hand onto my core. Tears started streaming down my face. "James stop. STOP IT!" I screamed.

"Come on Sonny it's only me. Not like we haven't done it before." He said evilly.

"I don't want to, stop it James!" My voice was beginning to crack.

"Get off her!" I heard his voice before I felt James being torn away from me. I opened my eyes and Chad was punching James hard in the face. He got in 3 punches before James shoved him backwards and hit him in the stomach.

"Stop it, both of you!"

"She's not your fucking girlfriend!" Chad ducked a punch and hit him square in the jaw.

"If she has any sense she won't be yours any more either!" he screamed.

"Chad, please!"

Grady, Grant and Nico came running into the kitchen with everyone else behind them. Some were shouting 'fight' while Nico tried to pull Chad away.

Chad just threw him back and continued punching James as he fell to the ground. Nico went to try to pull him off again but Grady held him back. "Don't man, he won't let this go."

"Chad, please get off him! Chad! Stop it." I cried. He ignored me and continued punching him. After a few more hits Chad got up.

"Don't ever fucking touch her again!" He seethed at James who was about to pass out. He turned around and walked over to me. "Are you ok?" he said in a calm tone.

"Am I ok? Chad you just beat him to a pulp."

"He was forcing himself on you."

"Oh my god." I cried covering my mouth. Chad pulled me to him and stroked my hair gently.

"It's ok. Shhh." He murmured sweet words then started to pull me away from everyone towards the door.

"Is she ok?" Nicole asked alarmed.

"She'll be fine. I'm going to take her home."

"What about James?"

"I'll take her home." James was standing behind us with his whole face covered in blood and a few teeth knocked out barely able to stand.

"I don't think so." Chad snapped. "Get a lift back with someone else."

"I'm takin' her…"

"James, just go with someone else." I said softly. "Please."

"I'll take him." Nicole said gently. "Come on." She put in more roughly to James.

**Chad P.O.V**

"I'll take him." Nicole said gently. "Come on." She spoke harshly to James. He went with her out back and I took Sonny out to the car. I gave her my jacket then helped her get in the front then went around to the drivers side.

"Chad wait up." Grant and Nico came over to me.

"What?"

"Where you going?"

"Taking her home, you guys stay if you want but I'll talk to you tomorrow ok. Oh and sorry Nico but I wasn't going to stop." I said noticing his slightly red eye.

"No worries man, just take care of her." He said seriously.

"Make sure Kyle gets home alright?" They nodded and I jumped into the car driving onto the main road.

The ride was silent for the first 15 minutes when Sonny spoke.

"Why would he do that?" she said in a broken voice. Her head rested against the window and she had her arms wrapped around herself and my jacket.

"Because he's an ass."

"He never was with me."

"Has… has he done this… I mean…"

"No, that was the first time he didn't stop when I asked him to." She said half heartedly.

I pulled up outside Sonnys house and seen Nicoles car in the driveway. I sighed heavily and got out of the car followed by Sonny. We walked up the steps and she walked in motioning for me to follow. We walked into the kitchen with Connie tending to James' face and Nicole drinking some water looking angry.

"Mom…" Connie looked up and us and glared at me.

"You, how dare you hurt James!" she seethed.

"Mom what are…?"

"You think you can just start punching on him?"

"Nicole you didn't tell her?" I asked.

"She wouldn't let me get that far. She heard 'Chad and James started fighting because' and then cut me off. Too worried about him." She said gesturing to James.

"Off course I was."

"Mom James forced himself on me." Sonny muttered.

"What?" she asked looking between all of us.

"At the party, I told him no but he wouldn't listen…"

"I heard Sonny yelling and came in to find her pinned and crying and his hand up her dress. So I pulled him off and took a few swings, he retaliated and I punched back." I said in an even tone.

She took a few minutes to process everything and then looked at James, and let me say if looks could kill James would be dead by now. "How dare you?" she fumed. "I want you out and back to L.A. tonight!"

"Don't worry I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"No tonight!" she raged. He looked taken aback but got up to leave. He stopped a moment in front of me and scowled before moving on.

"Why James?" Sonny whispered.

"Because all your attention was on that dick head." I couldn't help but smile on the inside. He moved on and about 10 minutes later came down with a small bag. We all walked to the door and he glared at us before leaving.

"I should get going to." Nicole said. Sonny hugged her tightly.

"Thank-you Nic."

"No problem." She smiled. She walked past me and I gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You not coming?"

"Yeah, just a minute…" Sonny cut me off.

"Would you… would you stay tonight? Please." I raised a brow and looked at Connie.

"I don't think that would be appropriate…"

"Mom please." She begged. She sighed and looked between us.

"Fine, but Chad you're in the guest room."

"Mom, I want him in my room, I feel like I need someone with me tonight please."

"Alright fine but the door stays open."

"Right well I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" everyone said goodnight to Nicole and she walked out. Sonny and I went upstairs.

She got changed into shorts and a tank top and I just stripped to my boxers. We climbed into bed.

"Thank-you Chad."

"Any time." I said, she moved closer to me and snuggled into my chest. "Sonny?"

"Yeah Chad?"

"I don't think I can be just friends with you." I felt her heart speed up.

"Really? Because I never thought that I could be just friends but it took me this long to figure it out." She laughed.

She moved her head and looked at me. I leaned down a little and kissed her on the lips.

"What does this mean?" she asked lightly.

"It means… will you be my girlfriend?" she giggled lightly and nodded yes.

_**A/N Wow so review and let me know what you think**_

_**I would like your opinions on some character too mainly Nicole and Jake because Kyle isn't a big player at the moment. So yeah 5 reviews for another update :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ahhh so sorry about the delay but here you go :D Hope you enjoy and review :) **

**Sonny P.O.V**

Waking up with Chad beside me on Saturday was the best feeling I've felt since I got here. We had talked a bit about us on Saturday but not much because he had to leave. But I hope to talk to him at school later, even though we texted non stop over the weekend. Just small things… like what's our favourite colour, who's our favourite actor things like that. I got to know a fair bit about him and he did with me to.

It's strange, I never would have bothered with this stuff before. With James I already knew everything and any other boyfriend, well I didn't care. But with Chad I do care, I care a lot and I don't understand why. I haven't even really known him that long.

"Sonny! Time for school, get up." Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming." I got out of bed slowly and went downstairs to sit at the island in the kitchen while mom made some breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll do it." I said walking over to the fruit bowl and beginning to make a mixed fruit salad. I'm not really a healthy person, but I like to start the day with fruit. I don't know why to be honest. I just do.

"Why are you so chipper?"

"Nothing." I responded. She looked at me unbelievingly. "Really."

"Sonny?"

"O.k. It's just I'm so happy about me and Chad."

"What about you and Chad?"

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you." I said, slowly eating a piece of orange. "Chad and I are dating now."

"Sonny that's great!" she exclaimed hugging me tight. "I would love to stay and talk but I have got to go to work. We'll talk all about it when I get back later."

"Yeah, it is great. I gotta go get a shower and get dressed anyway." Mom got a new job a few days ago, working as a cleaner in some law firm. She kissed my cheek and said goodbye before walking out the door.

I walked back up to my room and into my bathroom and got a shower. When I got out I threw on a pair of short shorts and a low cut tank top. I pin straightened my hair for something different and put on some mascara. Ready to go I walked out of the house locking up, and getting into my car.

I had to pick Nicole and Jake up so it would take me 20 extra minutes to get to school. I arrived outside the house that she gave me directions to the night of the party and pulled up to a house similar to mine. Holy crap was everyone rich here? I thought. I guess I still wasn't used to the whole lifestyle of the rich and famous.

I beeped the horn and 2 minutes later Nicole and Jake came out of the house. He must have slept over. They came running down the steps and Jake got into the back whilst Nicole jumped in the front.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey Nic. Jake."

"Hey Sonny." I pulled out of her driveway and into the street.

"So what happened after I left on Friday?"

"Chad stayed the night then left the next day. James didn't come back thank God."

"Chad stayed over? That's it. No kissing, no thank you sex?" she laughed – almost nervously.

"Nicole!" I said in a mock astonishment.

"What?"

"Come on Sonny. What happened?" Jake asked seriously.

"We just talked and he asked me to be his girlfriend." I said blushing slightly.

"What did you say?" Nicole sounded worried. I'll have to talk to her about it later.

"Well I said yes. Duh."

"Sonny I'm so happy for you." She said with a small smile as I pulled into the school parking lot.

"Thanks." I muttered getting out of the car.

"Sonny!" I turned around and Chad was waving me over to his car. I walked over with a smile on my face.

"Hey."

"Hey." He bent over and kissed me lightly on the lips. We just stood there smiling at each other until' someone coughed trying to say they had enough.

I turned around and my jaw fell to the floor. "Penelope? Why are you over here?" I asked stunned that Chad would be around someone who last time talked to me seemed to be his personal stalker and hated my guts.

"I'm here with my boyfriend and I don't want to watch you two sucking face." She scoffed.

"Who the hell is your boyfriend…?"

"I am." Grady said stepping up to Penelope's side.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming." I said turning back to Chad and laughing. Chad narrowed his eyes looking confused. The bell went and everyone started to walk off to their home room.

"Come on." He whispered pulling me towards the entrance of the school.

"Where are we going Chad?"

"Just come on." He said pulling me faster, the hall ways were empty now.

"We need to get to home room."

"Since when do either of us care?" I shrugged and thought never.

We reached his locker and he opened it pulling out a small rectangular box.

"What's this?"

"Open it." I opened it to find a necklace with a pendant the shape of the letter "C" with 4 small diamonds on it. "Surprise Sonshine. Now everyone will know you're mine."

"Chad, it's beautiful." I murmured.

"I know, I have great taste. How does it feel being Chad Dylan Coopers girl?" he smirked. I decided to play around a bit.

"Well, o.k. It's just James got me a beautiful necklace once. Nothing but diamonds and it was so expensive. I kind of liked it more than this, but still… thought that counts right?" I smiled and turned away walking off towards home room. I heard him growl behind me and then his feet walking to catch up with me.

He caught me by my wrist and pushed me against a locker. My breath hitched in my throat as he began to mark my neck roughly. I let out a small moan as he marked me as his. My hands made their way into his hair as he bit down on my neck hard and I let out a small scream. He pushed his lower body against mine and I felt him… all of him. He was hard.

"Who did you say was better?" he growled. I couldn't answer him, all I could do was pant. He switched to the other side of my neck and bit down again. "Answer me!"

"You. You're better."

"Say my name."

"Chad, you're better Chad." I moaned. He pulled back completely and grinned at me.

"Hope you liked you're present." He winked and turned his back. I was left in a daze watching him. He turned around once more and grinned at me. "Tonight, my house. My parents are out. 8." And he walked off.

Holy shit.

I was sitting in Maths and couldn't think about anything but what Chad done in the hallway earlier. He wanted me to go to his house later and I don't know why. I'm not stupid I don't think it's to hang out with popcorn and the latest Twilight movie, but would he want… to… I don't know… go further? I don't know what his true feelings are, does he just want sex? Or is he inviting me over so we can spend time together?

Either way, I don't know if I would be ready to have sex with him. I've done it with James plenty of times, but with Chad it's different. I feel like I should wait and take my time with him. I don't want to ruin it by rushing it too much.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone sat beside me. I turned to look at them and sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want Penelope?"

"Just want to talk."

"About…?"

"You and Chad."

"What about us?"

"Just about how you don't deserve someone like him." She said with fake sweetness.

"Look just because you're his personal stalker, doesn't mean you have to get on my case. If I'm so wrong for him, why would he ask me to be his girlfriend?"

"He doesn't know any better. You came here and then your boyfriend showed up, he just wanted what he thought he couldn't have, but the point is… anyone could have you. You're the town bike everyone gets a ride. You're just a gold digging tramp who gives it up to the first person to ask for it. Isn't that right, Sonny?" She spoke my name with venom as she continued bitching. "It's not that he likes you, it's that he wants a quick fuck. You don't deserve him because you're just a slut, and even though Chad is amazing in every way, he needs to realize that you would probably give it away without him having to bother embarrassing himself by asking you to be his girlfriend. I bet the second you both sleep together he will run out the door in a second…"

"Alright, fuck up Penelope." I was seething by this point. "Who do you think you are? Where did this slut thing come from? I like Chad, and he likes me. If he was looking for a slut to give it up to he would have gone to you, but you aren't even in that standard for him are you? No didn't think so. Chad doesn't want you, he wants me. So drop your obsession with him and leave us alone."

"You heard bitch, walk away." I turned to see Portlyn standing behind me. Penelope scoffed and stood up, just as she passed Portlyn I couldn't help but ask.

"Penelope?" she turned around glaring at me.

"What?" she snapped.

"Why do you even care? Last I looked you were hanging on Grady."

"Because Grady is Chad's best friend. Best way for Chad to realize I'm better than you is for his trusted friend to brag about me to him." She smiled.

"You're using Grady?" I said astonished she would stoop so low.

"Duh, who would like that ugly…"

"I suggest you shut that mouth before I shut it for you." Portlyn growled. "Grady is one of my friends and no one talks shit about my friends. I'll make sure to tell him what you think."

Penelope just realized telling us wasn't a good thing and turned white. She turned and ran off.

"Bitch." Portlyn muttered talking a seat beside me.

"Pretty much."

"So, you and Chad?"

"Not you too." I sighed.

"No, no. I'm not a jealous stalker." She laughed. "I used to be best friends with Chad a while ago."

"Used to be? What happened?"

"He's best friends with Nicole. I know you are too so I won't say anything."

"No, please what is it?"

"Sonny you don't want to know. Just leave it, please."

"Portlyn, you randomly defend me against Penelope, and now you're telling me one of my friends has some sort of secret, please just spill."

She sighed and told me reluctantly.

"She stabbed me in the back about 5 months ago. Haven't talked to her since. She has tried to say sorry but I get this feeling she doesn't mean it."

"What did she do?"

"Me and this guy Nico used to go out. He's one of Chads friends. She tried to take him from me. Spread rumours, make me feel left out. Everyone thought I was paranoid because she was always the innocent one. I mean I thought so too until' she started on me. Nico eventually left me because he said I was becoming too jealous of Nicole and that it was all I would talk about. About 2 weeks after he left, him and Nicole got together." A tear slid down her cheek. "He left her a little after that saying she was always distracted never focused on 'them' and he tried to get back with me but I refused. I wouldn't be his second choice. I decided to stay away from them all because it was just awkward. Been a lone ranger since."

I pulled her into a hug. I can't believe Nicole did that. She's a close friend and I just can't believe it. I need to talk to her.

"Aww how sweet." Tawni, that blond from the first day I got here was laughing with Penelope.

"So maybe Chad is your beard Sonny. Lesbien." Penelope snickered.

"Fuck off."

The teacher walked in and started the class.

"Sorry everyone. Staff meeting went on 20 minutes longer than expected. So let's get started now. Turn to page 154 and read over the notes." I turned to the page and started reading about algebra. I've never done it before but it seems easy.

After 10 minutes of the teacher explaining everything he started asking us questions. "Penelope, if 'x' equals -10, then what does 'a' equal?" Penelope just stared at the teacher.

"I don't know."

"Penelope you should really revise more, your exam is coming up and you will not pass if you know nothing." He said sternly. "Does anyone know? Sonny, what about you?"

"'a' equals -5."

"Good, can you justify your answer?"

"Substitute the 'x' for -10 which means 'a' multiplied by 2 equals -10. A negative number multiplied by a positive gives a negative outcome – the -10. 2 multiplied by 5 equals 10, 5 must be negative if the outcome is negative, so therefore 'a' equals -5. Easy."

"Easy like Sonny." Penelope laughed.

"Good Sonny." Mr. Hanson praised. The bell went and we all left the classroom.

I was sitting in my room talking to Nicole. She was having problems with Jake and she was sobbing lightly.

"I just don't know what to do. We argue about everything and he's been really distant from me lately saying I haven't been totally into the relationship. But I have Sonny!" she exclaimed.

"Shh calm down Nic it's o.k. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Would you? Just see if he would talk to you, because he sure won't talk to me."

"Off course I will, tomorrow. I'll invite him over here and just try to get it out of him o.k.?"

"Thanks Sonny."

"No problem. Look I'm sorry but I have to get ready."

"No of course go ahead." I pulled out my phone and text Chad.

**_What am I ment to wear tonight? –SM_**

I walked into my hugh closet and looked around at my dresses. "Hey Nic, could you drop me off at Chads on your way home?"

"Sure." She said walking into my closet.

**_Dress up, but not too fancy –CDC_**

I picked out a cute outfit. It was a strapless flower dress that came to my mid thighs. I grabbed my black biker jacket and studded black belt. I pulled on my black, ankle heels and added some diamond jewellery and a few pearl necklaces. After putting on minimal make-up and some perfume, I decided to curl my hair so it hung in waves over my shoulders. It wasn't really dressed up but I liked it and thought what the hell.

"Ready to go?" Nicole asked.

"Sure." I smiled. We walked down the stairs and I said goodbye to mom.

"Bye Mom."

"Where are you going?"

"Over to Chads for a little while. He has something planned."

"When will you be home?"

"I'm not sure, I'll text you when I leave."

"O.k. Not too late, have a good time. You look great."

"Thanks mom." She kissed me on the cheek and I walked out the door to Nicoles car.

* * *

It only took about 10 minutes to get there in car so it was a quick drive. Once we pulled up to his house I thanked Nicole and walked up to his door gently knocking. He opened it and oh my god! He looked so good. Fuckable. Did I just think that? Shit.

He was wearing dark wash jeans with a light blue shirt and tie. Holy crap, I want him! Snap out of it Sonny!

"Do you want to come in?" He asked. "Staring isn't your strong point." He moved to the side and I walked in. "You look beautiful Sonny."

"Thanks, you look pretty … good too."

"Go on into the sitting room the movie is ready to play and I'm just going to get some snacks."

"What are we watching?" I yelled after him.

"Saw."

"What? Chad no way I hate scary movies."

"Hold on I'll be there in a second." A few minutes later he walked in with a bowl of popcorn and chips 'n' dip.

"Chad, please can we watch something else, or even just one that isn't that scary. Please." He sighed heavily.

"Fine, you big girl. Look in the DVD collection over there." I walked over and started looking through them. Some were good but he said he wanted a scary one so that ruled out all the comedies.

My eyes widened when I seen a 'Girls Gone Wild' DVD. I pulled it out and looked at Chad with hugh eyes. "That isn't mine. That's Kyle's."

"Sure. Kyle." He laughed lightly and I went back to looking at the movies. I found the perfect one and pulled it out holding it up to Chad.

"'Prom Night' really? It's a chick movie."

"Then why do you have it?"

"It's my sisters."

You have a sister?"

"Yeah, Rose."

"Older or younger?"

"Younger."

"So you are the oldest?"

"No I have an older brother who lives in England now with his wife and two kids. His name is Ben and his wife is called Kristen."

"What about the kids?"

"Two girls, Taylor who is 9 and Lisa who is 6."

"Well, that's nice, but we are watching 'Prom Night'." I said handing it to him to put in the DVD player. He grumbled as he put it in.

I took of my jacket and put it behind me then settled on the sofa. Chad turned and gawked at me.

"What?" I asked suddenly embarrassed.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks." I smiled. He sat down beside in a little daze and pressed play.

We were at the part where the girl went into her hotel room and the psycho killer teacher was waiting for her. She went into the closet and he was behind her.

"No behind you." I whispered. Chad chuckled beside me.

She walked towards the door and seen him there and my breath hitched in my throat. He chased her and I jumped at the sudden action and clung to Chad. My arm was over his chest while my other one was around his neck. He laughed but continued to watch the movie.

It eventually came to the part when he had her in the closet in her home and I clung to Chad harder. When the movie ended I released my death grip on him and started to lean back.

"Holy shit. That scared the hell out of me." He laughed and stood up. "It's not funny Chad that's why I hate scary movies."

"It wasn't even scary." He chuckled. I got up and walked up to him and started poking his chest every time I said the word you.

"Why didn't you tell me it was that scary. I hate you Chad. Damn you." I said jokingly. He grabbed my hand.

"It was not that scary Sonny, you're such a light weight." He laughed looking at me. "You look amazing to night Sonny. Really amazing." He leant down towards me and kissed me on the cheek, slowly across my jaw then moving over to my lips.

"Chad..." His hands moved around to my back and got lower until' he was softly palming my ass. I put my hands on his chest gently pushing. "No, not now." He continued kissing my neck pulling me closer. "Chad, no." I said a little louder.

He pulled back looking at me. "What's wrong?" I looked down, biting my lip.

"I don't want to rush this, I want to take it slower." He lifted my chin up so I was looking at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, if you don't want to, I understand." He smiled and hugged me. My buzzed on the sofa, I pulled away and walked over to read the message.

**_It's getting late Sonny, start making your way home please. –Mom._**

"Shit, sorry I have to go. My mom wants me home." I sighed putting on my jacket and shoes.

"Oh, right. Ok." He looked disappointed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess it's a good thing we didn't go further." He laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry. I turned this whole thing awkward."

"No, no you didn't." He smiled genuinely as he walked with me to my car. "I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah, off course." I smiled and kissed him goodbye, weaving my hands into his hair. He deepened the kiss and pushed me against my car with his hands on my hips.

"You gotta go." He murmured. I sighed heavily and unwillingly got into my car. Waving goodbye I drove off.

**_On my way home –S.M._**

_Why did I say no?!_

**A/N please leave detailed reviews would love to know what you thought :) **


End file.
